


Doctor's Fun

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Doctor's Fun

Look, idk why these two are great at smut but they are. Fyi, this Emu is written as afab, sorry not sorry if you dont like it dont read. Super warning for sex.

  
  


“Are you sure you want to do this?” Hiiro asked cautiously.

Emu nodded quickly, grabbing Hiiro’s hand, “I trust you.”

Hiiro nodded, slipping Emu’s pants and boxers off. He spread Emu’s legs, taking in the sight before bringing himself closer. He grabbed tightly at Emu’s thighs as he started exploring Emu with his tongue. Emu bucked his hips up in enjoyment, wrapping his legs around Hiiro’s head. Hiiro licked his finger before gliding it into Emu’s vaginal hole. He started pumping in and out while sucking hard on Emu’s clit. 

Emu tightened around Hiiro’s finger, breathing harsh as he came. Hiiro smiled before working in another finger, quickly hitting Emu’s g-spot. He moved in and out for a minute before Emu yelled, “I’m going to cum!” 

Hiiro pumped his fingers a few more times before moving them out to rub Emu’s clit.

Emu sprayed the bed with his juices, Hiiro continuing to rub as Emu lost control. He finally stopped, smiling up at Emu who was trying to catch his breath.

After he came down a bit he winced, “Sorry about the mess.”

Hiiro smirked, “It’s no problem. I’m sure we’ll make more of a mess by the time the night is out.”

Emu chuckled softly as he sat up, grabbing a condom from the nightstand. He helped Hiiro out of his boxers, pulling the surgeon’s semi-hard erection into his mouth. After getting him hard, he pushed Hiiro onto his back and slipped the condom on. 

Emu straddled him, sliding gently onto his dick. After taking a moment to get used to the feeling, he started moving. He started slow, then picked up speed. 

Hiiro reached up and rubbed Emu’s nipples making the pediatrician scream out in ecstasy. He quickly came again, unable to keep holding himself up.

Hiiro wrapped his arms around Emu and whispered, “I’ve got you,” in his ear. After Emu finally sat up again, Hiiro bucked his hips up. Emu moaned before starting to move. He rode Hiiro until the surgeon declared, “I’m close.” 

Emu moved quicker until he felt Hiiro begin to release his load. The pumping feeling hit Emu just right, setting off his own orgasm, and he squeezed tightly around Hiiro.

They lay there for a few minutes wrapped up in each other, smiling. 

“Thank you,” Emu said softly.

“Thank  _ you,”  _ Hiiro responded with a smile. He kissed Emu’s forehead, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
